


moments

by flyingroses121



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, i was smiling while writing this, soft, they are so fucking soft and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: Three moments shared between Raphaella and Ivy, all full of love.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello im not dead!! writing motivation has been low!!! but ive had a few ideas so i have a couple more coming!!! <3

The moment Raphaella knew she was in love with Ivy wasn’t what she thought it would be. It wasn’t a brushing of hands, an exchanged glance, or a gentle laugh.

It was a question.

They had spent the day with each other, helping with whatever projects they had to complete. In Raphaella’s lab, they conducted a couple chemical experiments, one ending in an explosion. After cleaning that, they went to Ivy’s library to sort and shelve some new books they had gotten from the previous planet.

After that, they went back to Raphaella’s lab to pick apart some asteroids. Sometimes, when the ship gets into a certain part of space, the asteroids they passed contain all types of metals and precious gems. Raphaella had picked up a few once Aurora got close enough for her to grab them without getting too far away from the ship.

They sat beside each other on a blanket on the floor of the lab, asteroids laid out in front of them. Raphaella was working on chipping apart a particularly large one while Ivy was flipping through a book, trying to figure out what gem she held in her hand.

“Oh! This one is a diamond!” They held it up to the light, investigating it farther.

“Lovely!” Raphaella replied, putting her chisel and hammer down and holding her hand out for it. Once Ivy handed it to her, she took it in both hands and inspected the surface. “This is beautiful.” She put it with the gems pile and got back to work.

“It is.” Ivy picked up the next gem, flicking through her book. “Oh, by the way, I’ve been meaning to ask, do you still want to borrow that book on quantum physics? I’ve been keeping it in my desk for you.”

There it was. Raphaella looked up to answer, but got caught in the process. The way their hair fell in their face, their eyes, their lips, ever so slightly parted… she wondered how hers would fit between. Before the stare could get awkward, she quickly spoke. “Oh, uh, yes! Thank you, my dear archivist!” She nodded firmly with a small smile, hoping she wasn’t blushing.

“You are most certainly welcome, my darling science officer. I can get it to you once we’re done here.”

-

The first moment Ivy realized they were in love with Raphaella was as clear as any other memory they had in their files.

They were sitting on the observation deck, stargazing. They had spent most of the day together, and now that it was close to the end, it seemed only fair to end it together as well.

“Oh, look!” They pointed up at a blinking star. “That one is about to go out.”

Raphaella followed where their finger was pointing. “Oh! Make a wish!”

Ivy laughed softly and closed their eyes, thinking of a wish. Once they opened their eyes, the star was gone. They had expected that. “What did you wish for?” They asked, looking to Raphaella with a smile.

“I wished for more time with you.” She looked to Ivy and met her gaze with a small smile.

Cupid’s arrow is real, because Ivy felt it. They smiled, a small laugh escaping their lips. “Well, now I don’t want to tell mine.”

Her expression instantly shifted, scientists curiosity shining through. “What did you wish for, Ivy?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“A planet with a better library.”

Raphaella laughed, head moving down, shoulders lifting as she shifted to hold one knee to her chest. “Oh, my darling Alexandria.” She said through giggles.

How many arrows did Cupid have? Ivy felt all of them in their chest as they watched Raphaella laugh, and another one at being called darling. “What else did you expect?”

Her giggles were calming down. “You have a point.” She giggled one last time. “I do hope you get to visit a good library soon, though.” She added.

“Me too. The last one was lackluster.” She said with a sigh. A thought formed after a moment of looking at the stars. “Would you like to come with me to the next one..?”

Raphaella turned to them, surprised. “Are you sure? I know you prefer solitude, and I want to know that you’re sure.”

“I invited you, didn’t I?” They said, a smirk playing on their lips. “I would love to spend some time with you.”

Her face softened. “In that case, I would love to.” One of her hands found its way to Ivys.

Ivy felt a rush through her as their hands touched. “Once we land, I’ll come collect you, and then we’ll go together.”

“That sounds delightful.”

-

Now, they lay in a field of flowers, looking up at a pink sky dotted with stars. They had spent a long time in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Raphaella broke it first. “The sky here is breathtaking.”

Ivy hummed softly. “It is. I wish I could lay here forever, honestly. I would be content if I died here for good.”

“This is a very nice planet. I would have to join you if you did.” Raphaella replied with a small laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind one bit.”

They let the silence drag on once more, watching the sky as it started to fade from pink to an inky blue. Stars poked through the surface after a few minutes, coming together to form constellations.

Raphaella spoke once again. “Do you know what constellations we can see here?”

“I do. That one is Lacerta the Serpent. It was made about a thousand years ago, after a giant serpent rose from the sea to wreak havoc on the world around it. All of the texts I’ve read have seemed to be unsure of whether or not this is a myth or not, but I have faith in Lacerta.” Ivy said, moving one arm to drape over their stomach and letting the other lay between them and Raphaella.

“That… is amazing.” Raphaella said after a moment. “That’s some amazing lore for a place like this.”

“Right? I didn’t think somewhere like this would have such in-depth history.”

When Raphaella looked over to Ivy, they had the biggest, happiest grin on their face. She couldn’t help but smile herself. “Yeah. It’s amazing.” She got lost trying to remember every detail of their expression, down to the curve of their smile. “Amazing.” She said once again.

Ivy laughed softly. “Amazing.” They echoed, moving their hand to hold Raphaellas.

As their fingers intertwined, Raphaella shifted closer. “Ivy.”

“Yes, Raphaella?” Ivy’s voice was soft.

“I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Well, that works out perfectly. I want to be yours, too.”

They laid like that for a moment, taking in the beautiful silence that surrounded them. If it were up to them, they would lay like that for another million years, just… being.

After what felt like a million years, Ivy looked back to the sky. “Look. Shooting stars.”

Raphaella looked up as well, smiling when she saw stars darting across the sky. “Wow.” She said, breathless.

“Wow indeed. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ivy replied.

“Not as beautiful as you.” She shot back instantly.

Ivy laughed. “Not fair! That was my line.”

“You knew I was going to steal it!” She squeezed their hand.

“I did. But that’s okay.” They turned to look at Raphaella once again.

Raphaella turned as well. After a moment, she spoke. “I’m glad we did this.”

Ivy let go of her hand and shifted closer, laying her head on her shoulder. “Me too. I’ve been wanting to ask you to date for a while, but… I was waiting for the right moment.”

“I was too. I’m all the more grateful for this.” She wrapped an arm around Ivy with a small smile.

A few more moments of silence, and Ivy spoke. “Raphaella?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> like my work? consider commissioning me! message me on tumblr (flyingrosess) or twitter (pinkstarrrs) for more info!


End file.
